


A Needed Distraction

by thekindyousave



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, I am so sorry for this, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindyousave/pseuds/thekindyousave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi knows Erwin has been working non-stop on plans for the new expedition. He has a plan of his own to help him blow off some steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Needed Distraction

“This isn't working,” Erwin whispered to himself for the third time that night. He pressed his thumb and index finger against the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He had three different maps laid on his desk in front of him and he had stared at them so intently for the past six hours they no longer made any sense.  
With so many soldiers lost on the last expedition he was having trouble creating a formation that would at least hope to keep them shielded from danger a little bit longer. He had a list of casualties on his lap, checking it every few minutes, forgetting who was alive and who was not, the names becoming blurry.  
He was slouching on his chair for a few seconds, considering a short nap so he could keep working, when a sharp knock on the door made him open his eyes.

“Yes?”

The door opened and Levi slid in, closing the door behind him and leaning back on it.

“Do you have any idea what time it is, Erwin? You're going to work yourself into an early grave, and that's saying something, doing what we do...”

Erwin nodded and closed his eyes again. “I know, I know. I have everyone on my back because of this expedition, pushing me to find a new way to keep us all safe, and between the priests that have now found a new hobby in preaching in front of our quarters and the Military Police sneaking up on everything I just...”

He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Breathe,” Levi's words were barely a whisper. “How much do you have to get finished before you go to bed?”

“At least the formation.”

“Alright.” Levi nodded once and fell to his knees in front of the older man, moving the list of casualties to the desk.

“What are you-” Levi pressed a finger to his lips and smiled. 

“Shh. Just focus on the map, alright?” 

Erwin let his eyes fall to the map once again, trying very hard to make sense of it when he felt Levi's hands move up his thighs. 

Levi took his time, squeezing Erwin's thighs, feeling the tension virtually oozing off of him. He ran his hands up and down his chest, moving one of them down to cup his groin, clicking his tongue.

“Half hard already, old man? You really are worked up.” He allowed himself a small smirk when Erwin tried to subtly rearrange himself on his chair. He took his time undoing his belt, looking up every few seconds to make sure the Commander was actually looking at the maps and not at him. He pulled the zipper down and shook his head when he noticed that Erwin wasn't wearing any underwear. 

“Sneaky, Commander. Were you expecting something to happen? Were you working here late because you know I'd come looking for you?” Erwin looked down.

“No, I-” Levi once again moved his hand up to the blond's lips, smiling mischievously.

“No, no. Focus on the plans, Commander. You have a lot of work to do.” He leaned forward and without as much as a word he licked up Erwin's cock, from base to tip, eliciting a husky groan from the Commander's lips. He tongued around the head, leaving open mouthed kisses on it and down the shaft, looking up to see Erwin's eyes fixed on him. He arched his eyebrows and tilted his head to the desk, signaling him to do his job while he did his.  
He took on licking Erwin's cock thoroughly before wrapping his lips around it, moving down as slowly as possible, making a show of choking on it when they both knew he was very much accustomed to Erwin's girth to actually gag. The blond's left hand was curled up on a fist on his thigh, clearly trying to stop himself from pulling the other's hair. Levi came up for air, running the tip of his tongue over the slit, using his free hand to guide Erwin's to his hair. “Do it, I like it when you pull. Or push.”  
He smiled wickedly and sunk down on his dick again, pressing his tongue up the shaft and swallowing to narrow his throat. He felt the sting of Erwin finally pulling on his hair and he would've hissed if he didn't have his mouth full of cock. He swallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down, fondling Erwin's sac after he gave up pretending on working on the maps. He buried himself down, taking a deep breath with his forehead pressed against Erwin's stomach, pulling a choked moan from the older man.

“You always look so good with my dick down your throat.”

“I look even better when I'm filled with your come.” He sucked one of his balls into his mouth, playing with his tongue for a few beats before coming back up. “How do you want to come, Commander? On my face? Down my throat? Inside my pretty little hole?” 

Erwin bit his lower lip so hard Levi was sure he was tasting blood. “Well, I'd love to fuck into you, Levi, but I don't have anything here-”

“No worries,” Levi said, pumping his shaft twice before standing up, undoing his belt. “I already prepped myself for you, sir.”

Erwin's face blew up into a huge grin and he pulled Levi to him by the hips, burying his face on his stomach. “Did you, now? You are a very thoughtful subordinate, Levi.” He quickly undid the younger man's buttons and opened up his shirt, running his hands down his chest.

Levi hummed softly and pushed Erwin back so he could straddle his lap. “Am I, sir?” He wrapped his hands around his neck and playfully dug his nails on his nape. “You know all I do is to make you feel better, sir. I try to be your favorite boy.” He silently enjoyed Erwin's sharp breath intake, knowing his words were working wonders. 

“You _are_ my favorite boy.” Erwin moved his hands down to cup Levi's ass through his pants, kneading the muscle. “You should take off your clothes and lean on the desk so I can see all of you.”

“Yes, sir.” Levi stood back up and made a show of taking his clothes slowly, playing the blushing virgin extremely well. He folded his clothes and left them on the floor, turning to the desk and leaning down on it, stretching his arms over the maps, his perk ass up in the air. “Like this, sir?”

Erwin stood and licked his lips, not noticing how dry they'd gone. He ran a hand over the smooth expanse of Levi's back and squeezed a butt cheek, leaning forward to leave a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Exactly like this, Levi. You look so beautiful.” He pressed two fingers against Levi's lips. “Suck, baby.” Levi complied instantly, opening his lips and sucking on the fingers eagerly, coating them with saliva. He almost whined when Erwin took his fingers out but he settled for wiggling his butt, trying to press against Erwin's crotch.

“Eager, aren't we?” Erwin asked, using his left hand to hold Levi still as he teased his hole with his index finger. “How long have you been planning this?”

“I knew you'd b-be” His words faltered when Erwin pressed against the ring of muscle, breaking the resistance. “working late, and I thought maybe I could come help you relax.”

“How thoughtful of you. And look, you're already so open for me. What a good boy.” Levi basked in the praise, pushing his ass back, asking for more. Erwin slapped him softly as a warning and he stilled instantly while a second finger was added, scissoring him rather roughly. “Do you want me, Levi? Do you want my cock? Or should I just make you come with my fingers now and then make you sit on me and work it 'til I come?”

Levi let his head drop, moaning wantonly. “I want your cock, sir. It's been so long since you've filled me up...” 

Erwin clicked his tongue and took his fingers out quickly, spreading his ass cheeks with one hand and dipping his thumb inside of him. “Very good.” He moved his left hand to Levi's hair and pulled him up, pressing him flush against his chest. “Don't you dare cut back on your sounds, Levi. Remember what we talked about.” He let go of his hair to wrap his hand loosely around his throat, using his right hand to guide his cock. “Are you ready?”

Levi nodded, pushing his ass back, moaning when Erwin tightened his grip on his throat.

“I can't hear you.”

“Yes, sir, I'm ready, please, just-” He was cut off by Erwin's cock head pressing against the tight ring of muscle, forcing his way in. He took a sharp breath, not collapsing on the desk by the sheer force of Erwin's hand holding him up. Even though he had prepped himself thoroughly, using extra oil knowing Erwin didn't have anything of the sort in his office, the feeling of being split in half by Erwin's thick cock was overwhelming. When he was all the way in, Erwin took a deep breath and stilled, moving his thumb up and down the side of Levi's throat, soothing. He forced Levi's face down to lick a strip up his nape. 

“How are you feeling, boy?” He moved his lips to Levi's right ear, toying with the lobe. “How does my fat cock feel inside you?”

“A-amazing as ever, sir.” Levi squeezed the edge of the desk with his hands, trying to ground himself. “Please, please move...”

Erwin did as he was asked, pulling out half-way and thrusting back in, making Levi's hips falter and stagger forward. Every time he thrust back in he picked up his pace a little, until he was bucking his hips relentlessly, closing his fingers tightly around Levi's neck once again.

“Look at you, Levi. I should fuck you against a mirror so you can see how spent you look taking my dick so beautifully. It's like you were made to be fucked by my cock.”

“Yes, sir, please don't stop.” Levi had forgotten his last shred of dignity and was practically mewling, begging for Erwin to take him faster and harder. Without any warning, though, the blond stopped and pulled out. In any other circumstance, Levi would have been embarrassed by the disappointed groan that escaped his lips. 

“Come here, I want you to sit on me.” Levi turned to see Erwin already sitting back on his chair, his thighs spread wide, a smug grin on his face, his right hand playing with himself. He swallowed hard at the image and walked to him, only to be stopped by hands on his hips, turning him away from the other man. “I can't choke you if you're facing me.” He felt a shiver run down his spine and nodded, placing his hands on the armrests to guide himself down, Erwin's left hand wrapped around his hips, the right one guiding himself into Levi once again. Once the older man was bottomed out, Levi let his head drop backwards on his shoulder, breathing heavily. Erwin took his time, stroking Levi's thighs reverently.

“Oh, for fuck's sake, fuck me already.” Levi nearly bit his tongue, but the words were already out of his mouth. He hissed when Erwin's hand met his thigh.

“Language, boy. If you want me to fuck you, you'll have to work for it. I'm not going to move. You're going to jump on my cock like I know you love to do. Go on.” Levi snarled but knew he had to keep playing his part. After all, this was all for Erwin's relaxation, and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it when Erwin acted like a domineering asshole.

“Yes, sir.” He tried to find his balance and lifted his hips up, moving down with a grunt until he found his pace, arching his back and baring his neck for Erwin to hold him again. The blond clicked his tongue.

“So eager to be choked and such a pretty cockslut. What did I ever to deserve you, boy?” He pressed his thumb over Levi's Adam's apple, trying his best to let the brunet find his rhythm and not just hold him still and fuck into him mercilessly.

“I just work to please you, sir.” Levi sped up, holding his weight on his tiptoes on the ground and with his hands on the armrest. Erwin let him work for a while, pressing his left hand on his throat while the right hand moved to play with his nipples or to tease the head of his dick, making Levi twitch. After seeing Levi's arms starting to strain from the position he was in, he wrapped both of his arms around his hips and picked him up, careless about slipping out. He moved to the desk again and turned him roughly, moving him to rest his ass next to the edge and to lie back down, face up. He leaned over the smaller man to meet his lips in a heated and sloppy kiss, running his hands down his thighs to spread his legs.

“Can you do something for me, baby? Hold your ass open for me.” Erwin waited until Levi complied and moved himself inside again, pausing to take a deep breath and then snapping his hips so violently the sturdy mahogany desk started to shake. Levi let out the most sinful moans, arching his back, but not once did he let his hands slip away from where he was keeping himself open so Erwin could pound into him hard and fast. Erwin let his head drop, holding himself up with his left hand by Levi's face, and letting his right one roam over Levi's body, playing with his nipples, and sliding further down to grip his cock. “How close are you, boy?”

“V-very, sir.” Levi squirmed at the touch, trying to find someway to get the friction he so desperately needed, yet Erwin didn't move his hand.

“I'm thinking whether I should let you come” He accentuated his words with a particularly deep thrust that had Levi screaming out when he brushed his prostate. “Or I should make you wait like a good boy until I'm done.”

“Please let me come, sir, I've been a good boy for you” It was amazing how words that would make Levi cringe at any other given moment, were slipping away from his lips like a desperate plea, caution and care thrown into the wind.

“You have. I guess you can keep being a good and patient boy and wait until I'm finished fucking your pretty whole.” Levi whined and closed his eyes but didn't argue, shooting his hands up to find purchase on Erwin's biceps when he shifted his angle expertly and began his pounding again, hitting his prostate with every single move. Knowing begging wasn't going to get him anywhere this time, Levi changed his tactic.

“S-sir, you feel so good... please, fill me with your come. I want to be filled so good it drips down my thighs... Do it for your good boy, mark me as yours, please...” That was Erwin's breaking point. He pushed himself one, two more times, before he stilled, buried deep inside, leaning down to press his lips against Levi's as he filled his insides with his come. Almost immediately, he started pumping Levi's throbbing length, slowly rolling his hips, still inside him.

“Come on, baby, you've waited long enough. Come for me.” It only a flick of the wrist before Levi was coming undone, screaming Erwin's name into the sky like a prayer. 

After Levi had relaxed from the aftershocks, Erwin pulled out, moving down his body with soft kisses, licking up trails of come on his way down.

“What are you-”

“Shhh.” Erwin patted his side softly, smirking up at him from between his legs. “Keep yourself good and open for me, baby.” Levi did as he was ordered, shivering when he felt Erwin's ragged breath over his twitching hole. “You're so beautiful. I know you wanted it dripping down your thighs, but I just can't...” He ran a finger over the rim, collecting his own come and locking eyes with Levi as he licked it clean. “...help myself.” He placed his hands on Levi's thighs to open his legs wider and pressed his tongue against the opening, licking up his own mess. Levi's head shot up and fell back down with a grunt, and Erwin only stopped until he noticed the over stimulation was becoming too much to bear for his lover. He came back up and carefully picked Levi up, moving to the couch on the other side of the room, sitting down and placing the other man on his lap. Levi sleepily curled up, resting the side of his face on Erwin's shoulder as the older man ran a soothing hand on his back.

“Was I good?”

“You were perfect, as always. Thank you.”

“I'm glad I could help, sir.”

 

The next day, at the briefing for the expedition, nobody asked Erwin why some of his designs on the maps were smudged.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven't written porn in like 6 years, so I may be a little rusty. Also, I have no excuse for this, or what I have planned on working later, for that matter. Please, please let me know what you think!
> 
> You can check out the translation into Chinese right here http://archiveofourown.org/works/3213521


End file.
